Just Had A Feeling...
by mikai-saotome
Summary: ........no descrition just read and review please


Hello! I WROTE MUSH!!! AHH! MUST BE PUNISHED!!!! *starts smacking herself in the head with a shoe*

Duo: o.o......er.... you've written mush before

....not Heero Relena mush.... SEE REI-CHAN! I CAN WRITE DRAMA ABOUT HEERO AND RELENA! SEE! HERE'S YOUR PROOF!

Duo:...so... you just wrote this to prove something?

yes...

Duo: I shoulda known. your always writing stories about me.

what can I say your my favorite pilot. Quatre's my second fave.

Duo: Why am I the favorite?

cuz your fun to torture ^ ^

Duo: *- -

  


I know im taking ahuge risk of being flamed by nimrods putting this up... Oh well they can read my little Rant! ^ ^

  


*Hikari- Chan is proud to present *

  


THE FLAME RANT!

  


Oh shit...

  


Flames from you people who are gonna either

A. cuss me out

B. try and change my mind

C put me down

D be rude

E. flame me even though you don't have any fics of your own or your writing sucks

F. all of the FRIGGEN above 

  


your flames will just be deleted so don't bother wasting time thinking up those wonderful insults and tiring your fingers out ^ ^

  


however polite people who write well and do have something better to do in their lives but like to stop and tell me how they think of my fic **_NICELY_**- 

your flames are welcomed if your intention is to help me improve my skills as a author ^ ^ not bash me just cuz im a fan of 1xR pairing.

  


and those of you that think it'll be funny just to flame me anyway- all that will do is show that you are most likely BRAIN DEAD and don't know how to read warnings, also that your life is so boring and sucks so much that you have nothing better to do than show off your stupidity! 

  


OBVIOUS NOTE: Me no like flames! Their not a big deal, im just sick of the ones from idiots. intelligent flames that aren't redundant im fine with.

  


O.k done with my rant X.x.... sorry I was a real bitch but I just had to get that out...

  


Ok on to the fic

  


  


_**Just a Feeling**_

_**By: a Psycoo currently named Hikari-chan who's thinking of changing her name to Neko-Yasha!**_

  


_warning!_ pairing is 1XR! so all you peoples who like 1X2 or 1X3 or 1X4 and if its even possible for this to exist 1X5

Wufei: HEY!

Don't read this! 

Rated PG-13 for certain reasons.

On with the FIC!

  


After a long stressful day she silently stepped into her office, a worried expression on her face. The war was finally over but not the work to keep peace. Vice Foreign Minister Doralin, Relena Peacecraft, was growing up. And all to quick. Just this year she had turned 17, and all the other teenagers had time for life, fun and dare she even think love.

She sat in her seat behind her desk thinking she was alone in that office. She glanced around to make sure. She had the strangest feeling someone was watching her but she couldn't see anyone in the dark office. Midnight... It was midnight and she was still awake with paper work. "Some times I wonder... How did I ever survive these things before... If I had died in that war would anything be different." Depressed with no life, locked up in that office doing work to make others happy. That's what she wished for. Peace. Sometimes she thought that she did die during the war. At least her free life did. She opened the desk drawer and pulled out a knife she used to open envelopes.

It was sharp and resembled a medieval dagger. She had been thinking for days now even months... Would it really matter if she was dead? she starred blankly for what seemed like an eternity at it. That stack of work waiting for her signatures and opinions. But what was the point. it wouldn't do any good if she tried to convince the world to total pacifism. Somewhere there was always going to be someone who disagreed with, or even hated her and her actions, and wanted to do things their way.

  


Along the shadows of the Peacecraft Mansion he darted away from the moon's light. Having avoided guards and dogs, the lithe figure of a man walked silently to a wall. Then from behind a bush peered into a window. No one inside. No one he could see. So he slipped over to the door and turned the handle. It was unlocked... "Strange... Why would Relena leave a door unlocked..." He opened the door and stepped inside carefully shutting it behind him, not making so much as a squeak. Down a hall he proceeded and up the stairs.

The whole Mansion was silent and dark. Had everyone gone to sleep? He reached the top of the stairs and saw all doors closed but one. The one that led to Relena's office. The one he was looking for. He crept slowly, silently with a uneasy feeling in his gut. He peered into the room to see the Vice Foreign Minister sitting behind her desk with her back to him. But in her hand he saw a gleam. 

Relena turned her chair just slightly. Still not enough around to see the man in her door way. She placed her wrist on her desk," If I end my life... Then maybe peace will be achieved with out me." And She raised the knife above her. Just as she was about to slam it down to cut her veins and allow her to bleed to death someone had caught her wrist. But who? She was alone... Wasn't she?

She whipped her head around and her eyes met a pair of gorgeous prussian blue ones. "He....Heero?" She looked at him and his face seemed concerned. The first time she had ever seen him with some sort of expression on his face. "you were going to kill yourself." He asked, well more like stated. She turned away and tried to pull her wrist free but failed miserably in the perfect soldiers grasp. He took the knife from her hand and discarded it on the desk. "Why?" He asked. Relena looked up at him," What?"

"Why would you kill yourself?" He asked her piercing through her soul with those eyes.

"Because... I cant stand the way I'm living. Anyone calling this a life is such a euphemism its almost funny."

"Why would you think that Relena? Because of you so many are alive and free."

"NO! BECUASE OF YOU HEERO!" She almost began to cry.

"What do you mean because of me?" He asked confused.

"Your the one that did all the fighting...you and Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei... I was little girl Peacecraft... the one who had to be saved so many times by you. I cant take this so called life of papper work and depression much longer. I Didn't even have time to be a kid... I had to grow up. Im weak Heero-"

"Don't ever say that." He interrupted almost commanding her to never speak those last 3 words in the same alignment again. "To kill yourself would be selfish Relena, not to mention Stupid. I may have fought in the war yes, but you were the one that fought for peace, that pulled together against OZ and Romafeller...the one that kept me going..."

She looked at him her eyes now red and filled with tears,"...I...I what?"

Heero held her hands in his and kneeled next to her. "You kept me going Relena."

After a period of silence he stood again and pulled her up with him, her tears trailing down her face. "Your life isn't really why you want to kill yourself is it?" He asked. She looked at him almost bewildered. "What other reason is there?" She asked him sounding a little hostile.

"You tell me..." He leaned down and kissed her lips so gently. With just the right amount of firmness and moisture. She closed her eyes as he pulled her closer to him, the warm touch of his fingers just making her melt anywhere they danced.

They broke away and he looked at her straight in the eyes. She looked back, "...I didn't want to keep living with out you..." He wiped her tears away with his fingers her cheek turning the softest color of pink with each touch, "You never will again..." and he pulled her into another of his sweet soft kisses. In His arms she was lose and carefree. She looked up at him," Heero... Why did you come to me tonight?" 

He looked at her and she could have sworn he had cracked a smile," I just had a feeling.... you'd need me tonight."

  


Hope that was good. Just a short fic idea that bit me in the ass in the middle of the night when I was **_trying_** to sleep. Then again most ideas come to people that way ^ ^ R&R please!

  


~Hikari-Chan **pondering changing her pen name to Neko-Yasha**

  


**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN FOR BEING SUCH A BITCH ON MY RANT EARLIER!!!! ***


End file.
